Close Supervision - Ereri
by Sarenova
Summary: Levi was constantly breathing down Eren's back, watching him provisionally, in case he lost control of his titan form. He simply wished the corporal would trust him more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a tiring evening for Eren. He had just finished training for the next approach against the titans. His muscles were aching all over, that psycho Hanji was repeatedly harassing him to try out another one of her damned experiments, and to top it all, that emotionless dwarf was constantly breathing down his back, watching him provisionally, in case he lost control of his titan form. It wasn't like Eren hated the short man, because that wasn't the case at all. In fact, Eren deeply admired him. He simply wished the corporal would trust him more.

"Eren, are you all right? You seem a bit dazed," A shaky voice asked him. He looked up to see his best friend, Armin looking back at him with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry, just zoned out. I'm fine," Eren asked, mildly annoyed. He really cared about his best friend and adoptive sister, but he made it clear that he did not want to talk.

"Maybe you've been training too much," Mikasa pointed out, with the same worried look as Armin, "You look exhausted,"

"You might as well say I look like shit," Eren grunted, a bit too harshly, earning a shocked look from the other two.

"Eren, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that," Armin whimpered, trying to prevent a fight. Eren sighed and glanced apologetically at his sister.

"I... I'm going to bed," Eren stated, and walked out of the room with hunched shoulders, unknowingly being watched by a certain short man.

-.-.-.-.-

Eren was in his room (or dungeon rather), staring at the ceiling. He didn't mean to snap at them like that. He was extremely exhausted, not to mention starving, but he didn't have the energy to get up and go back to the dining hall. Eren sighed, feeling dejected.

There was a knock on the door. It was nine o'clock in the evening. Who could it be? He hoped it wasn't Armin or Mikasa. He didn't want to see them at the moment. He didn't want to see anyone in fact.

"Open your shit, brat." A familiar voice said from behind the door. It was the Corporal's. What could he want now? Eren was sure he didn't lock his door, so why couldn't the corporal just enter?

"Levi-I-I mean sir? Is there anything you need?" Eren stammered, confused. Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? Perhaps it was because he didn't clean the stables the way the Corporal wanted to and now he is in trouble.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Jaeger. Just open the damn door," He said, threateningly. Knowing what is best, Eren opened the door waiting for some sort of impact which never came. Instead he came to face the Corporal who had a tray filled with food in his hand.

"Corporal, I... thank you," He said. He was still confused as to why the Corporal would do such a thing for him. Levi grunted and shoved the tray with a plate of mashed potatoes, bread and a small portion of meat along with some juice into Eren's hands.

"Move it," He said and walked into the room. He plonked his ass on Eren's bed, cross armed. "I was told to stay here and make sure you eat well. Commander Erwin told me that he noticed you weren't eating all that much these past few days. At this rate, you will become weak and wont be able to fight titans. He asked me to supervise you and make sure you remain healthy. Got that?" He explained. Brilliant! Now along with constantly telling Eren about how easily he could kill him if he ever lost control his titan form, he could also play the role of a mother to Eren. It's not like he needed another one, with Mikasa and Armin around.

"Err, right..." Eren said, unsure of what to say. He began to eat in silence. No one spoke for a while.

"Jaeger, is there something going on between you and those friends of yours?" Levi asked. The question surprised Eren. He didn't think the Corporal would ever be interested in matters like that. Levi seemed to notice that he caught the younger man off guard by the question. "I'm sorry. Its not my place to intrude. Your business is none of my concern."

"Its not like that. They think my titan training is effecting my health. That is all. Everything is fine." Eren explained.

"I see. Well, since you seem to be done, I'll be leaving. Also, don't expect this room service either. I expect you to contribute to what I'm doing here." Levi stated and walked out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-

After his meeting with Eren, Levi quickly made his way to Erwin's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard a voice say from inside.

"Erwin, there is something we need to discuss," He added, "It's about Jeager."

"What about him, is he giving you trouble?" Erwin inquired.

"No. I came to ask you if I may provide Jaeger with closer supervision," He said, "The boy has been neglecting his meals. He will grow weak."

"Levi, don't think I haven't noticed. I know you have feelings for Eren," Erwin remarked with a small smile on his face, "If you feel the need to watch the boy closely, I won't press on the matter. Just don't do anything that you will regret. Also, don't hurt him."

Levi was glad Erwin didn't push it further. He nodded and made his way down the corridor to his room, feeling content.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Levi woke up. It was still dark outside. He was always an early riser. He looked over at his clock to see that it was half past four. He got up and went to change. He figured he would train, since it was early and he had nothing better to do. He made his way outside to see Eren lifting weights, shirtless. Eren looked over at him and flashed him a genuine smile.

"Good morning, sir,"He said, "You're up early."

"Yeah. So what if I am?" Levi inquired with his brow raised. Seeing Eren getting worked up turned him on. Levi smirked.

"I-Thank you for last night, sir." Eren stammered, blushing.

"Don't mention it." Levi acknowledged.

-.-.-.-.-

It was 8 o'clock when they headed for breakfast together. The others were awake.

"Good morning, sir!" Petra chirped, making her way towards the two.

"Good morning," He said, giving her a glance and walked towards a table with Eren by his side. She watched them.

Petra had noticed that the corporal was getting closer to Eren. She caught him smile once or twice when he was around him. She had never seen the short man smile before. Could it be that there is something going on between him and Eren?

Levi sat with Hanji and Erwin. He invited Eren to sit with him, which he gladly accepted.

Eren!" Hanji practically screamed, "I am doing an experiment with Sawney and Bean and I need you to help me!"

Levi's eye twitched. "Eren will be busy after breakfast. He did a half-assed job cleaning the supply room yesterday." He added, "I won't let him off until it's dirtless."

"Oh, come on! This experiment could save humanity. Pretty please?" Hanji pleaded.

Erwin as Levi noticed, had remained silent throughout the whole conversation. He had a smile on his face. Levi glared. "Hanji, you can perform the experiment by yourself. Levi has something planned for Eren." Erwin said, still grinning. Hanji knew it was best not to counter-argue and kept quiet for the rest of the time, with a pout on her face.

"Hey, brat. Are you done?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. "Very well then, lets be on our way." Eren and levi made their way to the supply room, Eren grabbing a mop and a bucket on the way. Levi sat down on a stool, instructing Eren and watching him clean. Eren's back was facing him. He couldn't help but notice how Eren's ass jiggled whenever he got down from a stool. He caught himself staring at the younger boy's ass and looked away before he noticed. A few hours passed with casual banter. Then, something struck him.

"Jaeger, why exactly did you join the Survey Corps?" He inquired. It was a question he was meaning to ask the boy for a while now. He heard Eren chuckle.

"Well, there are quite a few reasons why. For one, it was because I admired how bravely the soldiers fought, knowing they were probably going to die." Eren answered him.

"And the other reasons?" Levi asked. He saw Eren tense up and wondered if he pushed it too much.

"To avenge my mother." Eren said, softly.

Levi sat there with wide eyes. He had no idea. He felt his heart weigh down when he saw Eren shaking. He was crying.

"I... had no idea." He said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It isn't your fault." Eren said through snivels. "I'm sorry, Captain."

Levi stood up and placed his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Hey... turn around."

Eren turned around and felt two small but strong hands hold him in a tight embrace. The hold startled him but he eventually put his arms around the shorter man.

"I'm sorry..." Levi repeated, softly. He felt the younger man rest chin on his head. Levi rubbed his back in the hopes of calming the boy down.

"I didn't want you to have to see me like this." Eren admitted. Levi let go.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone. We will keep this between us." Levi said. Eren nodded and smiled. It was that plain yet beautiful smile. The smile he was so fond of.

Eren wasn't sure about what to say. "Uhm, I think I'm done cleaning..." He stated. Levi nodded.

"Fine. You better see what Hanji wants from you." Levi said.

-.-.-.-.-

Hanji wanted to use Eren to see how ordinary titans reacted when they came face to face with titan shifters. By the end of it, Eren was as exhausted as a one armed paper hanger. It was lunch time, so he made his way to the mess hall. He saw Armin and Mikasa sitting together and went over to them.

"Hey." He greeted his friends. This was the first time they were talking after the quarrel.

"Hey, how's it going? Feeling any better?" Armin asked. Eren nodded. Mikasa stayed quiet the entire time.

"Yeah, um... sorry about yesterday." He said, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Armin smiled.

They ate in silence. No one spoke. Eren figured Mikasa was still angry at him. He looked over to see Levi staring at him. Levi noticed he was staring and quickly looked away. Eren looked down at his plate, blushing. Yes, he has known for quite a while that the Corporal had feelings for him.

-.-.-.-.-

Eren had finished training for the day. Since he was exhausted, he decided he would go take a nap. On his way to his room. He ran into Mikasa.

"Eren... we need to talk. Can we go somewhere please?" She told him.

"My room is close by. Can't you tell me here?" He asked her.

"No... it's best if we are in private." She stated. Eren nodded and took her to his room. As soon as he shut the door, she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

"Mikasa, what are you doing?" Eren asked, shocked.

"Eren... I love you. I want you. Please, take me." She said, unbuttoning her shirt. Eren lay underneath her, paralyzed with shock.

"Mikasa. I'm really sorry. I don't feel that way about you. I think of you as a sister. Don't get me wrong... I really love you, but not in the way you want me to." Eren gulped. No one spoke for a while.

"...Is it another girl?" Mikasa asked, softly. "Is there someone else you love?"

"No, well... yeah..." Eren replied, flustered.

Just then, Levi walked in. Eren saw the colour drain from the shorter man's face when he saw the position they were in. He couldn't imagine how Levi must feel.

"Levi, this isn't what it looks like!" Eren quaked.

"I see how this is..." Levi said spitefully, and left. Eren pushed Mikasa off of himself and ran after the former.

Eren searched everywhere. Even the kitchens and bathrooms, but Levi was nowhere to be seen. After an hour of searching, Eren gave up, downhearted.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evening eventually set in and it became dark. Yet, Levi was nowhere to be seen. Eren started to panic.

'I hope he will listen to me,' Eren thought.

He had searched every nook of the castle but to no avail. Just then, he saw Mikasa running towards him.

"What do you want?" He yelled at her, full of rage.

"Eren, this person... it isn't a girl... is it?" Mikasa questioned him. She had tears in her eyes.

"It's none of your damn business," He snapped. "Stay out of it."

"Please, just talk to me!" Mikasa pleaded, tears pooling down her face now. Eren ignored her and went to look for Levi. He had an idea about where Levi would be.

-.-.-.-.-

Eren reached his destination, outside the Commander's office. He could hear sobbing from inside. He thought about his decision for a while before knocking. A few seconds passed, which to Eren, felt like an hour before the commander opened the door.

"Aah, Eren. Good evening." He greeted the young man.

"I'm sorry about the disturbance, Commander, but I was wondering if the captain would be here by any chance?" Eren said, politely.

"Please, come inside." He said and guided Eren inside the room. Eren was right. Levi was sitting on a chair near the window. His eyes were watery and his cheeks were tear-stained. Eren's heart shattered when he saw Levi in such a condition. He had never seen the Corporal like this.

"Levi..." Eren mumbled softly. Levi kept his gaze fixated on the floor. He refused to look at Eren.

"I have some important matters to attend to. I must leave." Erwin said before departing. Eren caught Levi silently whispering obscenities under his breath. He had no doubt they were aimed at Erwin for leaving him alone with Eren.

"Levi, please look at me. Let me explain." Eren begged. Levi didn't answer. "I don't have feelings for Mikasa. This is just a misunderstanding."

"Is that so? Explain why she was on top of you then." Levi spat.

"She came on top of me, I swear!" He said, panicking.

"You call that an excuse, Jaeger? Pathetic." He growled. Eren had enough. Without thinking, he cupped Levi's face with his hand and smashed their lips together. Levi was shocked by the embrace. He seemed hesitant to kiss back.

"Levi..." Eren mumbled against the other's lips. He licked the shorter's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"Bastard," Levi whispered but granting access anyway. Eren explored every part of Levi's mouth. He could hear him moan as their tongues danced together. Eren smiled into the kiss. Soon, they broke apart, out of breath.

"Do you believe me now?" Eren asked him.

"I hate you." Levi said, wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Eren said. He saw Levi's eyes soften. "Please, just give me one chance."

"Fine. If you screw up again, you can forget it." Levi said. The way Eren's eyes lit up when he said that almost made him smile. Eren attacked him with a tackle hug, landing them both on the floor with Eren on top of him. "Brat. Get off."

"Thank you!" Eren said and pecked Levi's lips.

"It's getting late." Levi said, looking at the clock to see that it was half past ten. Eren nodded. "I'll be retiring for the night."

"Can I join?" Eren asked, grinning. He noticed how Levi's cheeks turned pink when he said that.

"Alright, but no funny business tonight." He said. Eren nodded obediently and followed Levi to his quarters. Levi's room was slightly bigger than Eren's. It had a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a coffee table in the center, surrounded by a few cushioned stools.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Levi asked him.

"Sure, but I need a set of clean clothes." Eren said. Levi thought for a while before nodding.

"I think I have something that might fit you." Levi spoke and proceeded to search his wardrobe. He pulled out a plain white full sleeve shirt and some loose pants and handed them to Eren.

"Thanks." Eren stated and made his way to the bathroom. Levi waited on the bed. After a few minutes, Eren came out, holding a towel. His hair was soaked. Levi sighed.

"Come here. You'll catch cold if your hair is wet." Levi said, making Eren sit down and started drying his hair. "You'd think even a brat like you would know how to dry his hair, at least."

Eren giggled. "You say such things but you really care about me, don't you, sir?"

"Shut it, brat."

The two lay down on the soft mattress, Levi's back facing Eren. "Turn around and cuddle with me." Eren said, pouting. Levi smirked and turned around to face the former. Eren put an arm under Levi's head and one around his waist. Levi did the same.

"Come closer. It's cold." Levi said.

"You call that an excuse, Captain? Pathetic." Eren said, imitating the other.

"Shut up." Levi growled and buried his head in Eren's chest. Eren held him closer.

"Levi..." Eren whispered. Levi hummed. It was nice hearing his name being spoken by the younger boy. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Levi muttered, tired.

"I mean, are we in a relationship?" Eren asked him. Levi smiled.

"If that is what you want to call it, its fine by me." Levi stated.

"Does that mean I can call you my boyfriend?" Eren asked, full of hope.

"Yes, I suppose you can." He added, "Now go to sleep, brat."

"Did you know that I've always admired you, even as a child?" Eren asked. Levi nodded.

"I remember seeing you around Shiganshina, after returning from expeditions beyond the walls." Levi told him. He added, "I remember seeing you light up when you saw the soldiers return. You were young then, weren't you?"

Eren grinned. "And you still remember me?"

"Well, it isn't easy to forget a face like yours easily." Levi said smiling. "Enough with questions for now. Go to sleep already."

"Good night, Levi."

"Night, brat."


End file.
